Question: How many positive divisors do 8400 and 7560 have in common?
Explanation: $$ \text{gcd}(7560, 8400) = 840 = 2^3 \cdot 3^1 \cdot 5^1 \cdot 7^1 $$The common divisors of 7560 and 8400 are the divisors of their GCD: $$ t(840) = (3+1)(1+1)(1+1)(1+1) = \boxed{32}. $$